Jocko's A Prequel to StrippEdd - KevEdd
by Hopsb12
Summary: Kevin and Edd have parted ways after a huge disagreement over Edd going to college and living out his dream. Kevin starts to spiral downward. Friends keep getting in the way of him hitting rock bottom. Double Dee will try to find a new love and forget Kevin. But the love of your life is not so easily forgotten. A prequel to StrippEdd. There is some smut in this story
1. Chapter 1

Jocko's A Prequel to StrippEdd

Chapter 1

Downward Spiral

A large burly man came sneaking out of the bushes near the park's entrance. He had been doing this same thing for the past year nearly every Saturday night was spent wandering in the bushes near the park. When he cleared the bushes he looked carefully around the parking lot and noticed a few cars and a Harley Davidson motorcycle in the parking lot but thankfully there was no one in the area. He grinned to himself and thought how thankful he was that no one he knew had yet seen him leaving this area on the weekends.

He thought of how throughout high school he had been this huge closet case afraid that someone would find out about him. He had even portrayed himself as homophobic. How he had harassed anyone that even seemed remotely seemed gay. He remembered there was this one dork, a cute little fellow that never harmed anyone and mostly kept to himself and he was really smart too. One day he had seen the dork talking to the captain of their team and the captain had been smiling ear to ear. For some reason, he didn't like that and decided to scare the dork away from his friend and fellow athlete.

For years the captain had been dating the head cheerleader but had recently broken it off with her. Thomas secretly wanted to get with the redheaded jock but he didn't want anyone to find out about his liking of boys. He had to be straight every man in his family was and would look down upon him being anything else but straight.

That was up until about six months ago, but now his urges and needs had gotten the better of him and caused him to face his reality. He was gay he had even started outting himself to people and didn't care who found out about his sexuality. He just didn't want anyone to know his penchant for anonymous sex. He remembers the day that the captain had come out to the team. He had told them that he didn't give a fuck about their opinions. He was still the same guy he was before he started liking his dork and would and could still kick their asses if they so much as breathed wrong in the dork's area.

After that Thomas had looked at himself. If Kevin Barr could be gay why couldn't he? He and a friend of his had been having a bromance since there were thirteen years old. They still got together once in a while but Jason was now dating some girl named Annette and didn't have much time for Thomas. Kevin had seemed so happy after he got with the dork. They had been almost joined at the hip only parting to go to their classes but always together at breaks and lunch. They came to school together and left together except on days when the redhead had practice or the dork had clubs. He had watched them and it made him want a dork of his own. None of the gay kids at school had wanted anything to do with him because of his earlier behavior so here he was finding sex in the bushes.

He walked over to his car and looked around the parking area again. The motorcycle caught his eye. It looked awfully familiar. He walked over and looked at the black and red flamed gas tank and saw the initials K+DD hidden in one of the flames. He looked around wondering what the bike was doing parked here. Was Kevin getting tired of his dork and seeking something in the bushes. If he was Thomas would be glad and more than eager to oblige him. The guy was gorgeous and from what he could remember from the locker room was hung like a horse. He looked around and then at his phone to check the time. It was nearing 3:30 am. He went and sat in his car and waited a little while longer. He watched as several men slipped out of the bushes and went to their respective cars and drove away. Soon the only vehicles left there were his and the motorcycle. He heard footsteps on the gravel walkway of the park and looked in that direction. At that moment the redhead came stumbling from the entrance way of the park and wobbled over to his bike. He never noticed Thomas standing over by his car as he staggered over to his bike and lifted a bottle to his lips. "Fuck!" he said as he tried to take a drink from the empty bottle. He reached into the saddlebag on the side of the bike and took out another bottle and put the empty inside. He cracked it open and took a long drought from the bottle and then turned and staggered back into the park.

Thomas wondered what the Jock was doing in the park drunk at this time of night so he followed him into the park. He saw the redhead walk over to a table and sit down on top of it. There was a fine view overlooking the town of Peach Creek. Even though Kevin seemed to be looking at the view he didn't seem interested in it. The boy then got off the table and sat on the bench leaning his head down on the table and started pounding his fist on the tabletop. Thomas walked a bit closer and he could hear sobbing. "What? Kevin Barr crying. He had never known of the boy showing that kind of emotion. What could be the matter? He walked over and placed a large hand on the back of the redhead.

Kevin looked up at him with bloodshot bleary emerald eyes and said, "Go the fuck away Thomas! I ain't got time for your shit."

"What? No, it ain't like that Kevin, What's wrong? Why are you here drinking and crying in the park? Shouldn't you be home smooching on your dork or something?"

"I fucked it all up if you must know. I've lost my dork! He will never want to see me ever again after what I did. I struck him." Here Kevin raised a bloody fist and shook it at Thomas. Then he fell back to pounding on the table again.

"Oh c' mon Kevin, You know the guy loves you. You can do no wrong in his eyes. Just wait until you sober up and go apologize he will forgive you I'm sure."

"I can't do that, he will be leaving in the morning for Harvard. I told him he better be on that plane or I would beat his ass. I've lost him. I want him to live his dream and be what he has always wanted to be."

Kevin took another long drink from the bottle and looked at the big guy standing near him. "What the fuck you hanging around for Thomas? You wanna take your chance and beat up a fag, well go ahead now might be your chance to beat me up. I don't give a fuck but I could probably still kick your ass even if I am drunk."

"Nah, Kevin it ain't like that man. Mind if I sit, I gotta story to tell you."

Kevin waved a hand towards the bench inviting Thomas to sit. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat. "Mind if I get a sip from your bottle?"

The redhead passed the bottle and the big man took a large sip and felt the whiskey burn the back of his throat. "Ah," he said, "That's the good shit. After you came out and started dating the dork and made it seem cool to be gay. It made me realize that that was what I wanted all along. Even though I never came out at school I am now."

Kevin looked at the man through his tears and said, "Nice for you dude, but I really don't give a fuck."

'What I am trying to do is say thank you for making me face myself. You need a shoulder to cry on I'm here, or I can just sit here and keep you company." The boys sat there for a while and passed the bottle between them. Thomas noticed a half-smoked pack of cigarettes laying on the table as the redhead took one out of the pack and lit one up.

"I thought you had given those up."

"Nah, I just don't smoke around Double Dee, he doesn't like smoking so I don't do it around him."

Thomas looked at his phone it was nearing 4:30 am. It was a good thing he had tomorrow off. He heard a thunk and looked over and saw that Kevin had passed out on the table. He looked at the bottle and saw there wasn't much left in it so he finished it off then stood up and tossed the redhead over his shoulder and carried him to his car. After placing Kevin into the late seventies Chevrolet Camaro he looked over at the bike. Now, what am I gonna do about that? He grabbed his phone and pulled up his contacts list, he then scrolled down and hit a number and waited for an answer.

A sleepy voice answered, "What the fuck Thomas, that piece of shit car broke down again?"

Nah, man I need a favor though, bring your truck and come to the park. I need you to haul something to my house."

"What dude, you done killed some little faggot with your big ass and need me to haul off the body?" Joked the boy on the other end of the line.

"Just get your ass over here, I'll explain when you get here." Thomas hung up before the boy could answer, but he knew his best friend would come anyway. About ten minutes later an old rattletrap Ford came careening into the parking lot. It pulled up beside the Camaro and a tall blonde haired man jumped from the driver-side door. "What's up, man?"

"I need to haul that to my house," Thomas said as he pointed towards the motorcycle.

"That's Kevin Barr's bike, you ain't stealing his bike are ya? He'll kill us both if we do that. You know he loves that thing more than anything else in his life except for the dork."

"We ain't stealing it, he's coming along as well." Thomas then pointed at the sleeping man in his car."

"Damn, you hooked up with him tonight."

"No, he was drinking in the park and then passed out. From what I gather he and Eddward argued and split up."

"That's gotta be tough, I know me and Annette are having a hard time of it right now."

The boys walked over and pushed the bike to the back of Jason's truck and put it in the back of the pick-up. Jason looked at his big friend and said, "You still strong as a bull Thomas."

"It's from all that weight training that Kevin made us do in high school," grinned Thomas. "Come on let's get out of here."

About twenty minutes later they unloaded the bike and pushed it into Thomas' apartment. They then brought Kevin in and lay him on the couch. Thomas then grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him into the bedroom where he gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I've missed you, man, you never come to see me anymore since you got with Annette.."

"I've missed you too, but you know I gotta produce for Annette or she gets on one of her jealous rages and claims I'm fucking around on her. That's what our latest big row has been about. The last few times I haven't been able to get up for her and she's pissed."

Thomas had run his hand down the front of Jason's pants and felt him starting to stir. "Don't seem to me you have a problem." He grinned as he kissed the other jock. He pushed Jason down on the bed and started to undo the button and zipper of his trousers. When Thomas pulled down the pants his hardened member popped free. "Seems to be in fine working order to me." Jason groaned as Thomas took him all the way into his mouth and then started to bob up and down swirling his tongue around the shaft as he went. It wasn't long before Jason was a quivering heap on the bed. He groaned "Thomas!" as he unloaded into that hot mouth that was giving him such pleasure.

After the man on the bed had ridden out his orgasm he stood up and removed his pants and then lay back down on the bed. He reached over and undid the button on Thomas' jeans and unzipped him and pushed his pants down. "Take me, Thomas, fuck me good. It's been so long maybe if I get it out of my system I can start producing for Annette again."

Thomas reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out some lube and a condom. He stroked himself a few times to get hard and placed the condom on his dick. He then leaned in and rubbed some lube on Jason's hole. He looked at the pleading eyes of the blonde, "You sure man, last time you went off on how you aren't gay."

"I'm not gay, just hurry up and fuck me, man. You're the only one I do this fag shit with anyway."

"Because it's you, Jason, I'm gonna let that fag word slide." He then pushed the man's legs up and placed them on his shoulders and pressed into him. He was soon balls deep into the blonde who groaned beneath him. "Oh yes, fuck me, Thomas, make me your little bitch."

Thomas purposely made it a bit rough on the blonde under him because of the words he had spoken earlier. Jason was soon begging him to go harder, deeper, and faster. Thomas grinned to himself as he worked away on that ass. If only Jason would be his, he would be so happy. But the guy had it in his head that he was straight even though he could not produce a hard-on for his woman. After a while of intense pounding, Jason came again which was soon followed by Thomas shooting his load inside of the blonde.

After they both had calmed down, Thomas rolled off of the blonde and pulled him closer. "Stay awhile Jason. It's Sunday and I know you don't have to work tomorrow. In the morning we will get more of Kevin's story. Good nite babe."

Jason smiled and leaned in and kissed Thomas a long lingering kiss. "I believe I will," and lay his head down next to the big burly guy and was soon asleep.

When Jason woke up the next morning he reached over and felt the other side of the bed, no one was there. He knew someone was supposed to be there. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was in Thomas' apartment. Oh, no, not again. He thought to himself. He couldn't be angry with his friend after all they had been doing this since they were both thirteen years old and had experimented with each other. It was after all that had kept them friends for all these years. Jason soon got up he could smell coffee in the other room. He pulled on his pants and wandered into the kitchen of the apartment. Thomas was sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee when he saw the blonde he poured another cup and handed it to him.

"Oh, fuck, my head," groaned the redhead from the couch.

Thomas got up and grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin and went over and placed them in Kevin's hand. "Here take this it will help and don't worry I won't tell a soul about what you told me last night."

Kevin opened his eyes. It was a good thing Thomas he kept the lights off and the curtains closed. It was sort of dark in the living room so the light didn't blast through Kevin's head like a load of dynamite. "Thomas? Where the fuck am I dude?"

"You're at my place, just sleep as long as you need to, your bike is here right beside you so no need to worry about that. Jason helped me bring it over."

Kevin groaned again and lay his head in his hands. "I fucked up man, I fucked up bad." he lifted his head and looked at his knuckles there were cuts and blood there. Jason brought over a damp paper towel and handed it to the redhead. The emerald eyes glared at him daring him to say something. The blonde just walked back over to the counter and began to sip his coffee again. He soon drifted off into his thoughts and left the other two men to talk.

"Kevin, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, and as I said last night I'm a willing ear as well." The redhead had looked up at Jason and then back at Thomas. "Oh, don't worry about Jason telling anyone. I know a few of his secrets and if he blabs I will tell the world about him."

"Dee and I were fighting over him going to Harvard. I wanted him to go and live his dream of being an astrophysicist. I want what is best for him. If I get left in the dust so be it. I want him to be happy after he gets his degree then we can work on us. He said no he was staying here and going to Peach Creek University. We argued all day yesterday and most of last night till I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore and punched him. Oh, god, what have I done? He will never forgive me. I told him I would never let anyone hit him ever again and now look at what I've done. I fucked up. I'm such a loser." The redhead then lay his head back into his hands.

Thomas looked at the ginger and placed an arm around his shoulder. "c' mon dude pull yourself together. Call him or something."

"I can't I told him he better be on that plane or I would kill him. I want him to go and live his dream. He hates this place and wants to get far away from here. After he gets his degree and finds a spot in his field then I will go and see if he still wants me but not until then."

"I gotta go out for a little while, so just relax. Come along Jason, I'm sure you need to get back to Annette and try to patch things up." Thomas then pulled Jason out the door closing it behind them. After the door had closed Thomas said, "call me later babe and let me know how things go, You are always welcome here. I wish we could be together, but I understand. I love you very much."

Jason looked at Thomas and then silently turned away. He wanted so much to tell Thomas that he loved him as well but was afraid to. If only he had Kevin's nerve and strength. He then jumped into his truck and drove away. Thomas soon followed him out of the parking area although he had nowhere to go he just wanted to give Kevin a little time for himself.

When he came back a few hours later he noticed an empty liquor bottle on his coffee table and the redhead was again asleep on his couch. He walked over and shook the boy, "Hey man, you alright."

"Yeah," Kevin mumbled.

"You been drinking again?"

"Yup, it's the only way I can dull the pain. I tried calling Dee but his phone is off. I don't know what to do."

Thomas got up from the couch and went into his bedroom. Later when he came back out he saw Kevin sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands. "Hey dude, you need to each something or you're gonna make yourself sick. There's food in the fridge. I made lasagna last night so there's plenty of leftovers help yourself. I'm gonna go out for a little while. I will be back later."

Around midnight he came back into the room and saw Kevin drinking a beer. "Hey man, you ok now?"

"I ran out of whiskey, I hope you don't mind I help myself to a few beers. I'll get you another case tomorrow."

Thomas walked over and sat down on the couch next to Kevin and turned towards him. He placed his hand on the redhead's thigh and started making circling motions. "How about I make you feel better dude. I give good head."

"Get the fuck off me, Thomas, It's not that a BJ doesn't sound good but, I am a one-man, man. I only want my dork. I'm only gay for him. I don't know any "other way to explain it. He is the only man I want to be with. Maybe in time, I will find someone else but he is the only one I want sexually."

"It's cool dude, I understand and I'm sorry about hitting on you. But, you are one hot guy so you really can't blame me for trying."

"We cool dude, Thanks for letting me crash on your sofa, I'll get out of your hair in the morning. I'll go home and be miserable there. My parents have gone to Florida so I got the house to myself. Dee's parents are never home so I got his house to be miserable in as well."

"Try to lay off the booze Kevin, that shit ain't good for you, especially in your condition. It may dull the pain but it won't cure it. Only time does that. Remember if you ever need someone to talk I'm here. Here's my number call me if you need to. Or call that green-haired freak you call your best friend. I'm sure he has some good advice, or he will say something stupid that will cheer you up."

"He's on an around the world trip for his graduation and won't be back for a while. I miss his bullshit for sure. Thanks again for letting crash here and not leaving me or my baby in the park."

The next morning Thomas watched Kevin as he pushed his bike out the front door. "Be careful dude, you still got a lot of alcohol in your system."

"I got this dude, It ain't like it's the first time I've driven drunk. Plus it ain't that far to my house. Damn, where're my cigarettes." He opened one of the saddlebags and took out a pack and lit one up. "Guess I can smoke all I want to now, Dee ain't here to bitch." Thomas noticed that when Kevin said that there was a quiver in his voice and a tear rolled down his chin. He put on his helmet jumped on his bike and took off. Thomas smiled when he saw Kevin put on his helmet before he got with the dork he never really worried about wearing the thing. He watched Kevin leave the parking lot and the jumped in his car to follow him to the cul-de-sac. When the redhead turned into his street and pulled up in his driveway Thomas then sped off to his job.

Kevin then walked into his home and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and looked around the room. There' were pictures everywhere of him and Double Dee. In all of them, Dee was smiling that gaped tooth smile that set his heart on fire. That smile is what had undone him all those years ago and what had caused him to fall in love with his dork. He rolled over so that he didn't have to look at the pictures. It wasn't long before loneliness set in. He had never felt this way in his room before. He got up and went down to the living room and raided the liquor cabinet. He looked at the bottle in his hand. One-shot to dull the loneliness. A half of the fifth later he was sitting on the front steps of his house looking across the street at the dork's house. All the curtains were closed so he couldn't tell if anyone was home or not.

He grabbed his keys and ran across the street, or as close to a run as anyone that had been drinking as much as he had could. He got to the door panting and trying to hold down nausea that was trying to overcome him. He unlocked the door and went in. He took off his shoes out of habit and placed them by the door. He quietly called out "Dee?" but no one answered him. He climbed the stairs and went into the dork's bedroom. He looked around, some of the books were gone and most of the clothes. Even Jim the cactus was gone. The dork must have gotten on the plane as he was supposed to. Kevin lay on the dork's bed and let the tears flow. After he was cried out and there was nothing left but dry sobs he heard someone talking out in the cul-de-sac. He got up and went over to the window being careful not to move the curtains, he peeked out and saw Eddy and Ed talking in Eddy's driveway.

"Ed, I oughta go over and kick shovel chin's ass up around his ears for what he did to Double Dee."

"But Eddy, he made Double Dee go to the college he always wanted to go too. So that makes it gravy. You said you'd kick his ass if he held Double Dee back, now you wanna kick his ass for making him go. Make up your mind."

"He made Double Dee cry and for that, I should kick his ass up around his ears."

"Eddy everyone cries when they are being separated from someone they love. You even had a tear on your cheek earlier as he boarded the plane."

"I wasn't crying that was allergies. I had a reaction to something at the airport."

"Sure Eddy. I guess I had the same allergy but I was allergic to Double Dee leaving. My toast feels buttered wrong with him gone. I will miss him and I am sure you and Kevin will miss him as well."

The boys parted ways going each to their respective homes and going inside. Kevin looked around him at the empty room. He was glad Dee was following his dream but he felt as if he were dying on the inside. How was he to live when his life's meaning was gone. For the past few years, Dee had brought meaning and stability into his life now that was gone. What was he to do? He went and lay back on Edd's bed and pulled the blanket over himself and fell asleep. When he woke up hours later he could tell that it was dark outside. He slowly walked down the stairs and out the door of the house. As he neared his front door he saw someone sitting there.

The shorter man jumped up and ran over and socked him in his nose. Kevin flinched but didn't make an effort to strike back or even protect himself. "I guess I deserved that Dorko, so do your damnedest I won't even try to defend myself."

"You asshole, that was for making Double Dee cry."

"I deserve that and more for hitting him. I'm so sorry, so sorry do you hear me. So get busy with the ass-kicking I know you want so very much to give me."

"Nah, I'm not going to kick your ass for hitting him, because you never hit him in the first place. You hit the wall instead. He told me that at the last moment you pulled the punch and busted the wall. Even when he got on the plane he was still defending you. I see you are hurting yourself worse than anything I could do." After saying this Eddy started to walk towards his own home and then stopped and turned around and said, "Kevin." When the redhead turned around and looked at the shorter guy all he said was "Thanks! I never thought you would do the right thing, I figured you would hold him back. But I can see you really love him, So we will just have to hold on for a few years and then go get him, tiger." Eddy then turned and went into his own home.

Kevin just looked after the boy. He couldn't think his mind was all muddled. He ran into his house and grabbed the bottle and took another shot of whiskey to dull the pain. He went up to his room taking the bottle with him. There on his desk was a letter from one of the colleges that had offered him a scholarship. He had felt so proud when he received the letter but now he felt nothing. He didn't care, he didn't care about schooling that much anyway. Maybe in a day or two after he had gotten used to the pain in his heart, he would think about going for tryouts. He grabbed the bottle and took another shot. Then he lay down on his bed placing the bottle on his nightstand. He groaned to himself, "I love you Dee, please don't be mad with me." He heard in the back of his mind a voice that sounded so much like the dork. "It's don't be angry with me Kevin." More tears welled up in his eyes and he rolled over to try to get to sleep but sleep wouldn't come so he kept sipping from the bottle until he finally passed out.

The next morning he woke up with his head on fire. It felt like a dozen jackhammers were pounding inside his skull. He sat up and took another shot from the bottle. It was nearly empty. He knew that he couldn't keep drinking as he was or he would poison himself with too much alcohol but he knew that he needed it to get through the day. He figured that he would just take enough to dull the pain and help him get through.

The next day was tryouts for the football team at his college so he loaded up and went to Peach Creek University for tryouts. It was explained to him that he was on probation and that he needed to keep his grades up to a certain GPA or he could lose his scholarship and be kicked off the team. When midterms came around he failed every test but couldn't find the energy to care. He walked over to the Alethic Department and resigned from the team. Then he got on his bike and went home. He knew he could make passing grades. Double Dee had worked so hard to instill that in him but he just didn't care all he wanted was his bottle.

His parents blew a gasket when they found out that he had quit the team and quit college all in the same day. They asked him what he was going to do now. Get a job was all he said and hung up the phone. They had decided to retire to Florida and told him the house was his. They would continue to pay the bills until the end of the year. That would give him time to find a job and get on his feet to pay his own bills.

He went home and hit the bottle pretty hard for a few days. Then one day just to get out of the house he decided to go downtown to a coffee shop that he and Edd had frequented. He walked in the door and ordered a coffee strong and black. He walked over to the window and sat at a table there looking out on the street. He noticed that there was a tiny garage where an elderly man was working on a car in the door of the shop. He got up and walked over. "Hey, you need any help?"

"I'm not hiring, in fact, I may be closing shop in a few days. I'm getting too old for this shit. But if you will give me a hand with this car, I'll give you a few days of work anyways. Know much about mechanics boy?"

"Yes sir, I restored that '59 Pan-head sitting over there. Did all the work myself. I also rebuilt a 68 Mercury Cougar and a 95 Mustang. The Mustang is my daily driver when it's cold or rainy outside. Now let's have a look. What's seems to be the matter with her?"

"Don't know, It has a mystery ailment."

"What code is it throwing?"

"None."

"Hmm, sounds like a bad fuse-able link or a pinched wire to me."

"If you can get this thing running, I'll give you the job and maybe even keep the shop open for a while longer. I've been fooling with this thing for a month and nothing."

After a couple of hours, Kevin came walking into the office grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like I have a job after all."

"What?"

"She's running sir, it was a bad connection on the ignition pick-up. I spliced in a new one and she fired right up."

Kevin worked along happily for the rest of the day. There were a few other cars in the garage to keep him busy. The old man came over to him at closing time with some papers in his hand. "Fill these out for me and I will start your pay from today." After Kevin had filled out the paperwork the old man glanced down at the name and then looked up at the redhead.

"Weren't you the quarterback at Peach Creek High School? Shouldn't you be off somewhere at a college playing football?"

"Yup, I played for Peach Creek but college isn't my thing. I don't like being cooped up in class all day studying dry facts. I like working with my hands and fixing things. So as long as you will have me I'll be glad to help out around here."

The old man lifted his coffee cup and saluted Kevin, "Here's to my new employee. Save your money up, boy and when I retire I will sell you this dump cheap."

Kevin pulled a flask out of his back pocket and took a sip from it. The old man watched him for a moment and then said, "I noticed you been sipping from that thing from time to time today. I hope it won't get in the way of your working."

"It's just to help me through a bad spell. I had a break up with the love of my life awhile back and need a bit of pick me up now and then."

"Well that shit ain't good for you boy, but if you don't let it get in the way of you doing your job I will overlook it for now. I know how it is to lose someone you love very much. When my Doris died it nearly killed me. I took to the bottle for a while but realized that I was about to lose everything that we had worked for. I couldn't do that. Doris would never forgive me for losing everything that we had worked so hard to gain in life."

"Doris' Place isn't that the bar next door?"

"Yup, we built all this from scratch when we came here this was just an empty lot. So I built the garage because I was a mechanic and then added the place next door. The buildings are connected through the office so that we could visit while we worked. If I sell the place it will all have to go as one unit. So if you need a little pick me up as you called it from time to time just slip through the office and tell Stan I sent you. Just don't let it get to interfere with your work. Got me."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best to do a good job and make you proud of me and keep us going. You can take it easy and just work on something when you feel like it."

"That's a great idea boy, We will work it that way for a while. Oh yeah, I better warn you since Stan took over the bar after Doris died it became a gay bar. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Kevin laughed, "I'm not gay, but for some reason, my boyfriend thinks I am."

The old man laughed, "Looking at you I hope you won't be having too many boyfriends coming in to distract you."

"No sir my only boyfriend has gone away to college and I don't want anyone else but him."

"That the breakup you were talking about?"

"Yessir, it was. I love my dork so much. By the way sir, what should I call you?"

"Jock will do, I've been called that most of my life. My mother couldn't say Jack she pronounced it Jock so Jock I became."

Kevin laughed, "A jock working for a Jock sounds kinda cool to me. See you in the morning, sir."

"See ya in the morning kid, just beat on the van when you get here."

"You live in that van, sir."

"Yup, the house was so lonely after Doris died that I rented it out and just sleep here in the garage."

For the rest of the week, Kevin showed up early every morning bringing a cup of coffee to Jock and sending him off to the local cafe to have breakfast. While he was gone Kevin would tidy up the shop and get things rolling for the day.

Finally when Saturday rolled around the old man announced that since they were caught up on work that Kevin could knock off at noon and have a few hours rest. He handed Kevin his paycheck. When the boy noticed that it was for a full week he turned to the old man and said, "Sir, I think you've made a mistake. I only started Wednesday morning."

"Nope, you've done such a great job and got us caught up, I figured it was the least I could do. Now get, go have some fun somewhere and leave an old man alone with his memories." The old man said as he pulled down the garage door.

Kevin noticed that the bank on the check was a nearby branch of the same bank he had his savings account and a small checking account at. He smiled and walked happily over the back. He walked in and grabbed a deposit slip and made it out. He deposited the whole amount only keeping about fifty dollars to get by on for the weekend. After finishing at the bank he walked back over to his bike but happened to look up at Doris' place. He thought to himself, why not, no one will know me there and I need a pick me up anyway.

He walked in the front door and greeted Stan. The man grinned at him and said, "What'll it be handsome? You start coming in here on the weekend and business might pick up around here."

Kevin grinned, he knew he was handsome, a lot of girls in high school had told him so. His dork had told him that as well so he knew he looked good, He didn't let his good looks make him conceited tho. It was just a fact of life. He walked over to a stool and sat down. "No clue, Stan just fix me something."

"How about a Tom Collins, they're my specialty.."

"Sounds good to me." Kevin then looked around. There were several younger guys huddled around the pool table talking among themselves. He let his eyes wander around the room at a table near the back was a rather obese older man with a scrawny younger guy. The younger guy was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes that showed most of his ass. The older man had his hand down the front of the younger man's pants. The younger man whispered something into the older man's ear. Then they both stood up and walked towards the men's room at the back of the bar.

He shook his head and turned back to face the bar when a hand was clapped on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and turned around it was one of the guys that had been standing next to the pool table. The guy's face was covered in acne and he had dark circles around his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. "Hey Dude, whatcha up too?"

"Just having a drink or two. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, just curious, You buyin or sellin?"

"Huh? I don't do drugs."

"Not what I meant, but thanks for the info anyway. You buyin ass or sellin dick?"

"Do what?"

The guy looked at him strangely. Then said, "This is a hustler bar, you here to buy sex or are you selling sex? If you selling we don't like competition. Ain't enough customers around here for any new trade to be moving in if you thinking about sellin your ass or dick."

"I'm just here to drink dude," Kevin retorted.

"Too bad, I think I'd let you fuck me for free. You are such a hot number. With those looks, you could make a mint selling dick, but I'm sorta glad you ain't cause that would put us out of business. You'd take all the trade around here. Although if I could talk Stan into doing a strip show I wouldn't mind you being in that. Sure, bring in the patrons with that fine ass body of yours. What's your name cutie?"

At the moment Air Supply was playing on the jukebox and it gave Kevin an idea. He didn't want this person to know his real name so he made up one on the spot. "Al Lottaluv, I'm new around these parts."

In the back of his mind, he knew he could use the extra cash so if they put on a show he could dance, but would he want to take part in a strip show. He had a great toned body from all the sports at school. Although in the past few months he had been slacking in his exercise regimen. But he still had a great body. "Well if you can get a show together let me know and I will think about it.

"Brian, my name is Brian. Let me talk to Stan if he agrees we will put on a show tonight and you can see how it's done. Then next weekend you can take part in the show. The boy ran over to Stan and whispered in his ear. The man looked at Kevin hungrily and nodded his head. Brian came back over to Kevin and nodded. "Show's on, We'll dance tonight. Stan says if you can draw customers next weekend he may make it a regular thing besides the drag show. Get ya a "g" string and some dancewear and be ready for Friday night. Might wanna practice some routines as well."

Kevin smiled to himself, he had the gear and knew how to dance provocatively he had done it plenty of times for his dork. Dee loved it when he would strip for him and Kevin loved the attention. After a while, a few more patrons drifted in and the boys took their turn on the bar. They weren't bad dancers but the redhead knew he could outdo any of them in looks and moves.

Stan walked over with a camera and asked, "Mind if I take a picture or two for the poster to draw in a crowd for next weekend?"

"No face, I'm sorta known around here and I don't want the wrong people to find out about this."

"Not a problem, but you're so handsome your face along will captivate every queen with a dollar to her name and make them come in here for the show."

Kevin stood up and unzipped his coverall down to his crotch making sure nothing but pubes was showing. Fortunately, he hadn't worn a shirt under his coveralls today and he usually went commando. He wasn't shy about his body and didn't mind showing it off.

"Turn around dude just like you are and show these guys what to expect next weekend. Kevin took a swallow of his drink and turned around opening the top of his coveralls to show off his wonderful chest. He heard some gasp from the onlooking customer.

He turned around to face Stan again, "I think word of mouth is gonna help the show. Now bring me another drink."

By the time Kevin left the bar, he could barely stand up, let along ride his motorcycle home. Luck was with him and he made it back to the cul-de-sac and staggered into his house and sat on his couch. He looked at the calendar and saw that it had been three months from the day that Dee had left. He hadn't called or even texted and when Kevin had checked his Facebook account the dork had disappeared from his contacts. So the dork had blocked him. He sat staring at the screen for a few moments the grabbed a bottle and went up to his bedroom. He flopped on the bed and pulled a picture of Dee from under his pillow. Tears welled up in the emerald green eyes and he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys sat on a slight rise overlooking the town of Peach Creek. The one with red hair sat leaning against a tree with his arms wrapped around the slim boy that sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. The raven-haired boy smiled a broad smile. "Will it always be like this Kevin?"

"Yes, you will be my dork forever and beyond. I love you Dee."

Double Dee turned his head and placed a kiss upon the lips of the boy behind him. "As I do too Kevin."

The skies clouded and grew darker. Thunder boomed in his ear. "I'll kill you," Double Dee jumped up and started to run. Thunder rolled all around him and seemed to be drawing closer and closer to him. An engaged redhead appeared before him with his fist ready to strike. "I'll Kill you.." Suddenly the dork was teetering on the edge of a cliff. He could see the enraged boy closing in on him. He took a step backwards and fell. He kept falling and falling. He could see the ground below him rushing up to meet him. This was it...

The dark haired man sat up in his bed and shook his head. Not that dream again. It came every night and every night he woke up just before he hit the bottom. He sat on the edge of his bed and reached for one of the pill bottles on his bedside table. He swallowed the pill and took a sip of water from the bottle he kept there. The tranquilizer soon took effect and he was able to lay back down. He reached over with a shaking hand and grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was 3:00 am for three months this dream had plagued him. He sat up again and opened his phone and pulled up contacts. He would call Kevin and try to talk to him. There was no listing for Kevin Barr in his phone where had the redhead's number gone. Then he remember Eddy and been doing something with his phone at the airport. He must have deleted the jock's number.

He pulled up his social media account and looked for anything pertaining to a certain redhead but there was nothing. Kevin must have blocked him. He lay his head in his hands and cried. All alone here in the place and no one to talk too. It was too late to call Eddy or Ed. He stood up and walked over to his window and looked out at the campus. He grabbed one of his text books and walked over to his bed and sat down. A bit of studying would calm his mind. He was soon lost in reading the next chapter for one of his classes.

A few hours later his alarm clock startled him out of his reading and he got up and started to get ready for his day of learning. After doing his morning resolutions and having breakfast he walked across the campus to his first class of the day. He went into the classroom and noticed that no one had arrived yet. He set up his desk as usual and sat down. After awhile a red-haired man in a Letterman jacket came in and took the desk next to his.

He looked at the man with bleary eyes and then turned back to the material he had been reading. "Dude, do you ever smile?"

"No, what is there to smile about." Dee gave the man a half-assed smile and turned away.

""C'mon man life ain't that bad, I know it's early. I bet you hate mornings."

"Actually, if you must know, I love mornings. But right now there is not much of a reason to smile in my life. I recently had a relationship end terribly." Double Dee didn't know what possessed him to tell the man this but hid just blurted it out.

"Rough Dude, but like they say: Girls are like streetcars another one will be along in a short while. You just need to get back out there."

"I don't know anyone here and besides girls aren't my thing."

"Oh, oh ho, so yo like men then. Now we are getting somewhere. How about we go for coffee after class and get to know each other. My name is Paul."

"Hi Paul, you are the first person to speak to me since I came here other than instructors that is."

Double Dee looked closer at the redhead sitting beside him. He had almost the same hair color as Kevin and a few freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, He was nice looking but no where near as handsome as Kevin. His eyes were some shade of brown and didn't have that sun glow about them that he remembered in emerald eyes back home. Edd thought to himself he is nice looking and has a nice build but doesn't measure up to my jock. I'll never get over Kevin if I compare everyone to him It's too soon to be thinking about replacing Kevin anyway. However, it would be nice to have a friend he could talk to.

After class was over the made their way to a local coffee house and sat at a table drinking their coffee and talking. He could hold an intelligent conversation. Dee smiled slightly but not enough to show the gap in his teeth.

"Well that's a start. I would like to see you smile Edd you have such a cute face I bet you have a really great smile."

"So, I've been told. Someone once told me that I had an adorkable smile."

"Adorkable, well that's an interesting choice of wording."

"I am known back home as a dork. I hope that doesn't affect out friendship. I miss my friends and have not made any acquaintances here as of yet."

"It's cool man, I have a bit of a thing for dorks. My boyfriend back home is a bit of a nerd."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" 

"Not really, his parents didn't agree with us being a couple and made him break up with me."

"That's terrible, my parents didn't seem to care one way or the other. They just told me to be safe and use protection. They never to really connect with me on anything."

"That's gotta be rough,"

"Don't get me wrong, they have affection for me, but are not very demonstrative when it comes to emotions. Kevin taught me how to love and be loved."

"Damn dude, then why did he break up with you? He didn't want you going away to college?"

"No he wanted me to pursue my dreams. You see I have always dreamed of being an Astrophysicist and getting far away from our little small minded town. My life there was never very happy. I spent most of my time with the few friends I had and being bullied by everyone else. Kevin was one of the ones who bullied me in our younger days but then one day it all seemed to change. He started protecting me from the harsher bullies and him being the most popular boy in school and the captain of several sports teams seemed to lend weight to his protection."

Paul was looking at Edd with curiosity in his eyes. "how did you guys get together?"

"One semester we were playing this game at school. It started out just me and my two friends playing a silly game called the "Pause Game" and suddenly it took over the school. One day after class my friend Eddy paused me in the hallway and left me there. He caught me blinking and my eyes were closed so I couldn't even look around and then I heard footsteps coming closer and I was afraid someone was coming to steal my beanie. But, then he kissed me and then walked away. I later saw Kevin giving Eddy some money and put two and two together. So then I paused Kevin in the middle of the parking lot and that started a wonderful relationship between us."

"Whose Eddy?"

Eddy is one of my best friends in the world. There were three of us in our neighborhood named Ed and we all hung out together and are great friends. That's how I got the nickname Double Dee because my name is spelled with two D's. Eddy is a schemer and Ed is a bit slow sometimes but has a heart of gold. We were a dorky crew for sure."

"So what about this guy Kevin was he a dork too? 

"No, he was one of the most popular boys at our school, on many sports teams a jock as it were. Before I started crushing on him I would have said he wasn't my type. But I then learned that sometimes the ones that aren't your type are the ones that change your life and treat you right."

"So what is your type?"

I would have to say the strong muscular type with a loving heart, handsome with green eyes and red hair."

Paul grinned and said, "I don't have green eyes but I do fit the rest of that description. Wanna go out with me this weekend?"

"As friends yes, but it's too soon for anything else, and I don't think I can just stop loving Kevin. He is so wonderful and loving."

"If he loved you so much then why isn't he here with you?"

He had scholarships at another college to play football, I wanted to stay home and go to college with him. He wouldn't hear of me not following my dream." A tear had found its way down Double Dee's cheek. Paul reached over and wiped it away.

Double Dee drew back and looked sternly at the redhead and said, "Personal space Paul. There are few people I let into my personal space and I really don't know you that well."

Paul pulled his hand back and said, "Sorry Eddward, I was just trying to be friendly and comport you."

"It's okay Paul, it's just I'm not really good with others touching my person. I was bullied for years for being a smart dork and then for being gay. Let's change the subject..." and Double Dee launched into the story of the Eds building a city."

Paul laughed at the end of the story. "Sounds like you guys had so much fun."

"We did but most of Eddy's scams got us a pounding from Kevin."

"If he was so mean to you how could you have fell in love with him. I would have hated him."

"He was never really that rough with me usually Eddy got the worst pounding. I've even helped him a few times get back over on Eddy."

"You rascal, you liked him even back then."

"it's funny, but yes I did. I always tried to be his friend. He is very closed about his emotions. He told me later that he bullied me because he had feelings for me and didn't know how to deal with them. He was being pushed from all sides to be the strong macho jock. After we got together I got to see the loving and sweet side of his personality. One thing we always had in common was that both our parents worked really hard and weren't around as much as they should be."

"You seem to have turned out well considering."

"You would not have know me back in the day I was a reserved introvert who only lived for education. Even my vocabulary was different. I often spoke over people's heads using quaint language and formal words that most people didn't understand."

"Hey I gotta get to my next class, how about we grab a bite to eat and then do some studying together at the library?"

"Sounds good to me, if you need any help feel free to ask me, I was quite the tutor in our high school."

"I should be alright, but I will keep that in mind."

The boys parted ways and went to their next class each thinking that they had made a nice friend. Paul was thinking about how cute Double Dee was and that he hoped he could get further into a relationship with him. Edd was thinking how much his hair reminded him of Kevin."

Double Dee stopped by a men's room to check himself out in the mirror he didn't want tear tracks showing on his cheeks in class. He looked at his reflection long and hard. There were dark spots under his eyes and the beginning of bags. Time to compartmentalize his life again. If he could put the bullying and slurs away in high school he could put this pain away for now. He would lock away the memories of Kevin and the happiness they shared. He had to for his own sanity. Four years until graduation. Then on into life, he knew he loved the redhead with his whole heart but missing him and feeling sorry for himself would not help out in this world he was in. By day he would be his old carefree self dorky self, at night he would let the memories take over. Why did love have to hurt so much? He should never have opened up to Kevin and told him of his dreams and need to get far away from Peach Creek and the loneliness he had felt there. He could do this after all education and learning was the driving force in his life or it had been at one time. If after four years he still felt the same he would go home and find Kevin and try to salvage their relationship. I sure hope it wont be too late, but I am pretty sure the jock will have moved on and forgotten me by then. It's for the best for him. That way he can live up to everybody's expectations and be the man they want him to be. He looked in the mirror and said, "Goodbye Kevin, I love you and I need you, but I will let you go, because I know you will not be able to go that long without someone to supply your needs and fulfill your urges."

He threw some water on his face and dried it with a paper towel. He then walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. When he looked down to help up the boy he had crashed into he noticed that it was the guy he shared a lab with. "Greetings, Simon how are you this fine morning. Ready for some extreme learning and broadening our mental horizons with Professor Longwent?"

The shorter brunette looked at the dork and said, "Why you talking like that Edd?"

"This is my usual manner of communication. I know my fellow students here will understand me. I had dumb-ed down my speech for the bores I went to school with in my home town."

"Whatever, say mind if I peek at your notes from last class so that I can see if I missed anything?"

"Sure, my fine fellow, I am always glad to assist someone in their academic endeavors."

They entered the classroom and pulled two of the desks closer together and Edd pulled out his notes and handed them to Simon. After Simon had opened his binder and pulled out his notes Double Dee saw that the brunette's notes were as meticulous as his own. "I don't think you need my notes Simon you seem to have everything in order."

"It doesn't hurt to make sure Edd. You seem to have a wonderful method of taking notes."

"I wouldn't be adverse to having some study time with you Simon. We could meet at the coffee shop and study together."

"Are you asking me out Edd?"

"No, not in that fashion. I have a boyfriend back home who is highly jealous of me and doesn't like it when others get to close."

Simon smiled and asked, "Why isn't he here studying with you. I'm sure he is as highly intelligent as you are."

"His scholarship career and mine are running on different paths. He has a football scholarship at another University."

"Why didn't you go to his college then so you guys could be together?"

"My dream was to come to Harvard and he wanted me to follow my dreams," Dee said with a tear forming in his eyes. "Well enough of that class is about to start."

For once in Eddward Marion Vincent's scholastic career he did pay attention in class making meticulous notes and thriving on every world out of the teacher's mouth. His brain let him down. As soon as the lecture started his mind wandered off on a different path. Just what was his life's dream? He had been very vocal on what he wanted in life and that was to come to Harvard to study and then make a name for himself out in the world away from Peach Creek. To get as far away from there as he possibly could and never return. That was what he had always said up until he had gotten with Kevin. The emerald eyed boy had done something to him. Yes he still wanted to have a degree in Astrophysics and to make a name for himself. But something was now missing from that dream. Something was missing from his life. A certain redhead had broken into those dreams and shattered them all apart and then pulled them back together with him as the center of which the dreams revolved. None of it would work unless the jock was a part of it.

He felt the tears building behind his eyes. It took everything he had to keep them from flowing down his cheeks. Pull yourself together Eddward you can do this. Remember as Mother and Father say education first all other things later. Just push it back into the vault of memories and lock the door. Think about it when you are alone in your room and that way you won't embarrass yourself in front of others.

Just as Edd got h is thought under control the class ended. He would definitely need to borrow Simon's notes. Double Dee stood up and hurried to his next class. At the end of the day he went back to his dorm room and closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He sank to the floor and broke out in tears. It was Friday evening and he wondered what Kevin was doing had he found him someone else. He knew the jock liked to socialize so he figured that by now he had found someone else to fill that space by his side. This thought brought more tears to Edd's eyes. He slowly got up and walked over to his bed and looked at the picture on the table next to his pillow. Kevin was in his baseball uniform and grinning widely at the camera. Double Dee grabbed the image and held it close to his chest and fell back on his bed.

Stan stood behind his bar looking out over the crowd. The place was nearly full to capicty something that had never happened in this bar before. Most of this crowd always seemed to go the more trendy bars in town. He watched all of his usual dancers milling about among the crowd and thought to himself that they had never brought in the crowd like this before. Then he looked at the redhead sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. That boy had done the trick his gorgeous looks and finely muscled body had brought them in and made them stay.

"Hey Red, how you doing man? Looks like you wracked up on the tips tonight."

"Yeah, I did ok."

"I loved that routine you did to Take Me Home Tonight."

"Thanks man, It's one of my favorite songs. I'll have another beer."

Just then Brian ran over and hugged Kevin from the back. "I just knew you would bring in a crowd dude."

"Thanks dude, I better go get ready for my next number. I'm up as soon as Dusty finishes this dance."

Just as Kevin neared the changing room he heard tow of the other dancers talking. One was a taller black haired boy named Eric he had a grim expression on his face. "Say, Lucky how is Dusty doing tonight? You know his rent is due tomorrow and Silas stole all his money to buy meth with."

"Oh, Man that's shit. I think he's made some good coin tonight but I don't think he's made enough to pay his rent."

"Ugh, that's too bad, you know the old skinflint that owns the building he rooms in will throw him out on the street and not even care that he has no were else to go. Well I'm finished for the night guess I'll go work the crowd and see if I can make any more. It's a shame Dusty won't hustle fine as he is he could make some coin for sure."

The boys hurried out just as Kevin entered to change. After he had changed into a set of speedos he made his way back to the bar. Dusty wasn't quite finished with his number but Kevin jumped up on the bar and started dancing to the song that was playing. The slim blonde looked at him and frowned. To him it seemed that the new guy was trying to steal his tips. Then he saw that instead of letting people place the money in his waist line he grabbed it with his left hand and held on to it. The red head seemed to be getting tips from everyone even those that had just wave him past them. When the song ended and Dusty made his way towards the end of the bar to hop down Kevin stopped him and shoved the money into his hand. "Take this I know you need it. Do you know REO Speedwagon's 'Time for me to Fly? If not just follow along with me for my number and I'll let you have all the tips for that number as well."

The boy watched for a few moments and saw that the jock's movements were just basically a pantomime of what the singer was saying and he joined Kevin in dancing up and down the bar. At the end of the song the redhead just jumped off the bar and headed back to the changing room without looking back. Dusty ran after him and caught up with him in the changing room. "Thanks dude, I appreciate you helping me made some extra tips.

Without looking up from the boots he was pulling on Kevin asked, "You make enough to pay your rent? I heard the some of the other guys talking and that you need to pay your rent or get booted out."

Dusty counted his money and said, "I'm still short a hundred bucks. I guess I'll have to move back home with my parents and all their homophobic crap."

Kevin pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and tossed it to Dusty, "Here, you need this more than I do. I don't even know how much is there but that's my tips for tonight."

After Dusty counted the money he said, "I can't take all you tips Kevin. I only need enough to pay my rent and maybe a few groceries to make it thru the week."

The redhead looked at the boy and asked, "How do you know my name is Kevin. I've told everybody that my name is Al?"

"You may not remember me but we lived in the same cul-de-sac back in middle school. I only lived there for a few months until my dad got the job in Lemon Brook and moved us there. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what your name is. I know how mean you can be. You bullied all of us dorky types back in the day."

"Put that money away and let's go have a drink. I need one badly. We'll talk while we're drinking."

Kevin walked out of the room without looking back. Dusty shoved the money in his pocket and followed the jock to the far end of the bar and grabbed a stool. Dusty sat with his back to the bar and looked out over the crowd. Kevin ordered them both drinks and then looked at the thin boy sitting next to him. "You make sure you pay your rent and get you some food. If I hear you wasted it on drugs I'll pound you good."

"I don't want another of your beat downs, you gave me a good one back in the day. I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Don't mention it, just call it payback for my being mean to you back then. If you wanna pay me back just help somebody else when you can."

"When did you get such a great heart Kevin? When I fell in love with the kindest, most loving person I've ever met."

"Oh so yo and Nazz got together? How long you been married?"

"Nazz, nah man, she ran off with some rich dude right after graduation. I mean somebody else. You remember the Eds? Well I fell in love with the smart dork."

"Are you guys still together? Why isn't he here or does he disapprove of you dancing here?"

"He's gone away to college and we kinda broke up." Saying that Kevin upended the drink in his hand and drank the whole thing at one time. He then motioned for another.

"Whoa dude, slow down. You shouldn't drink like that."

Kevin glared at the slighter boy and took a sip of his fresh drink. "Look Dusty if you ever need a friend just call and I'll help you out no strings attached. I wanna make up for the years I was confused and homophobic. I wanna see the receipt for your rent next time I see you."

"I will bring it. Hey you wanna come over to my place?"

Kevin looked the boy over from his blonde locks to his worn sneakers. He was slight of build and had a pleasing face. "Why not, you got any booze at your place?"

"No, I can't keep anything because of my roommate."

"Hey Stan, give me a fifth of Jack." When the bartender brought the bottle and Kevin paid his tab they left the bar. Dusty saw Kevin's bike parked by the garage and said, "It's not far lets walk."

They walked for a couple of blocks and came to a rundown building that had a sign over the door that said rooms to let by the week or month. "Here we are." Dusty said pulling open the door. As then entered the hall a large balding man in a sweet dampened wife beater and baggy shorts jerked open a door and shouted, "You got my money bitch? You ever pay up or get the fuck out now."

"Yes Albert, I got your money. Here it is."

"You must be making good tips, I may have to up your rent."

"No Albert a friend loaned me the money. I need a receipt to show him that I paid the rent. I would have paid you earlier but Silas took all my money."

"You calling my nephew a thief?"

"ugh... no... I'm sure he just borrowed it forgetting that the rent was due."

The old man turned and went into his room and brought back the receipt without saying a word. When he came back he looked Kevin over with lust in his eyes. He then sneered at the boys and went back in his room and slammed the door.

"What a douche, why don't you find another place?"

"He's not really so bad when he gets his money. Come on up it's the third floor back and there aren't many tenants up there."

When they reached the room Dusty unlocked the door and opened it saying, "It ain't much but it's home."

Kevin looked around the room. There was a bed, a small refrigerator, a table and a chair. "The bathroom is thru that door if you need it." Dusty said as he sat on the bed.

"Nah, I'm good," Kevin said as he sat in the only chair in the room cracking open his bottle and taking a sip.

Dusty got up and came and knealt on the floor in front of Kevin and reached up placing his hand on the jock's crotch. "We both know why were here so let's cut to the chase already. I hope you are a top because I am a total bottom." Kevin grinned and said, "Yup, I never bottom for anyone. Help youself I'm gonna drink a while."

Dusty then reached up and pulled down the zipper of Kevin's jeans and undid the button then tugged down the jock's pants exposing his junk. He got a surprised look on his face and said, "I've never had one that big before. Does it get bigger or is that all?"

"Oh I"m a shower and a grower."

Kevin felt a twinge when Dusty placed his lips on the head then guilt set in. He didn't feel right doing this with anyone but Edd. He had been so horny earlier but as soon as the other boy touched him the feeling fled. He let the boy go on for a while longer hoping it would get up but nothing. He needed to get off but couldn't. "Shit, this ain't working Dusty, I'm sorry. It's not you, I guess I'm just not over my dork yet. Guess I'll head out. See ya next weekend. Catch up with me before the show and I'll buy you dinner."

Dusty frowned, "That's the first time I ever had someone fail to get up for me. Maybe if I keep trying."

"No, what you did felt great and I wanted to but it ain't happening. Let's give it some time and maybe another time we can hook up." Keven got up and fixed his clothes. "I work at Jock's Garage if you need anything during the week just come by." Then Kevin headed out the door and down the stairs. When the redhead reached the bottom floor he saw the landlord standing by his door rubbing his crotch. Kevin shivered with disgust and pushed past the man and out the door and down the street to his motorcycle. He started it up and eased down the street towards the cul-de-sac and his home.

When he pulled up into his drive way he sat on his bike and looked over to Edd's home and remembered the first time he had talked the dork into giving him some head. It had been rough at first but then Edd had learned to cover his teeth and things had gotten better. He had ever got experimental with his tongue and sent the emerald-eyed boy into seventh heaven. Just thinking of that made the jock pop some major wood. He looked down at himself and said, "Now you get up. I guess you missing the dork as much as I am."

Kevin didn't turn on any lights he just made his way up to his bedroom. He sat his bottle on the nightstand and turned on the lamp. He looked around at the shambles that his room was in and thought how Double Dee would have a cow seeing the room in that state. He then lay back on his bed and looked at the picture of the dork that sat next to his bed. He was still sporting wood and looking at tht gaped tooth smile made him get even harder. He reached down and started rubbing himself through the fabric of his jeans. "Fuck it then," He then pulled out his throbbing member and started running his had back and forth on the shaft. He pictured Edd about to go down on his member and soon was unloading all over his chest.

He got up and stripped off his clothes throwing them into the growing pile in the corner of his room and fell back on the bed grabbing the bottle of Jack and sipping from hit. After a few more drinks from the bottle he lay his head on his pillow and went to sleep. He was soon dreaming of Double Dee underneath him with his legs up on his shoulders moaning that cute moan that he had and begging the jock for more.

Just as Kevin came in his dream the dream faded...

Double Dee woke up the next morning in his dorm room after having dreamed of him and Kevin having sex in Kevin's bed. He had been moaning and begging the redhead for more. He looked aroudn expecting the emerald-eyed boy to be laying next to him, but he was alone in his dorm room. He was thankful that his parents had paid the extra so that he could have a suite to himself with his own bathroom. He got up and took a shower because he had came in his pajamas.

Double Dee sighed. Even in his dreams the jock could make him come so much that he was covered in it. He looked in the mirror at himself and thought I'll never make it unless I can compartmentalize these memories and keep them here in my room. I love him so much this is going to be so hard.

Kevin slept most of Sunday only waking to go to the bathroom. After one such trip he sat on the edge of the bed looking at the picture of Double Dee and started crying. I miss my dork so much, I don't know how I am going to get through this. Fuck! (language Kevin) If it won't work with another dude maybe I should try with a woman. I'm bi after all...


	3. Chapter 3

HalloweenEdd

Trick or Treat

"Eddy don't you think that we are a little too old to be trick or treating?" Whined the tall boy wearing dressed as Albert Einstein wearing a sock on his head.

Shut it sockhead. Why should we let the brats get all the loot."

"Weee, it's Halloween, Double Dee." Chortled the tallest of the Eds as he lead the way out of Eddy's house and headed down the street. Big Ed was dressed as (no surprise to anyone) a zombie. Eddy was dressed as a skeleton

A few hours later the trio made their way back to the cul-de-sac. When they turned into their street they saw that Kevin was hosting a Halloween Party. Eddy grinned and suggested they crash the party just to piss Shovel Chin off.

"That idea won't work Eddy. Did I not mention that we were invited to Kevin's party earlier?"

"Why didn't you say so, Sockhead. We coulda been hitting on all the hot babes."

"I did mention it to you earlier Eddy, but you never seem to listen to what I have to say."

"Whatever, the doors wide open to lets get to partying."

The redheaded jock happen to be standing by the door as the Eds made their way into his house. He grinned as he saw Eddward dressed as Einstein. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, I should have seen that coming.

Eddy led the way into the room yelling, "Trick or Treat losers, the treat is all yours cause Eddy is in the house."

Big Ed turned to Kevin and said, "Trick or Treat, Kevin."

Kevin laughed and tossed the lovable oaf a huge jaw breaker and the pointed him to the snack table. "There ain't any gravy Lumpy but I'm sure you can find something you will enjoy eating. Help yourself."

The emerald eyed boy then turned to Double Dee, "I got a special treat for you Double Dork. Come on in and I'll get it for you." He then grinned slyly at the Dork.

"Salutations, Kevin, sorry for my late arrival, but Eddy just had to go trick or treating. Thank you for you gracious invitation to your home. I'll just go help myself to a beverage."

"Yeah, make yourself at home Dork and I'll be right back with your treat."

The redhead then made his way through the crowd, stopping to speak to Nazz who was dressed as Wonder Woman. She glanced towards the door and grinned and waved to Double Dee. "See, Kevin I told you he would be here."

"Yeah, but it isn't like the dork to be late, but he said he had to appease dorko and go trick or treating. How lame can you get. I can understand Big Ed wanting to go out for that shit, cause he ain't nothing but a big kid anyway. Back in a minute Nazz, I got a special treat lined up for Double Dee." Kevin then took off up the stairs to his room. In a few minutes he returned dressed as a cowboy chaps and all. He was holding a bag in his hand. He then walked over to Edd and said, "Here's your treat Edd, I got something special for you in the bag. Just reach in and grab it."

"You didn't have to do anything special for me Kevin, though I do appreciate the gesture. I don't feel anything but packing peanuts, Kevin. Did you forget to put the surprise in the bag?"

"Nah, it's in there dude, just keep feeling around until you find it."

Double Dee pushed his hand further into the bag and felt around some more. At the bottom of the bag he came in contact with two items. One was long and hard and pulsed as he placed his hand around it. He faced turned a shade of tomato red as he realized just what was in his hand. He glanced up to the jock's face and saw a wide grin there and a sparkle in those luscious eyes. "I hope you like you treat Dee."

Edd the felt the other item. It was just a plain lollipop. He grinned and pulled it from the bag. "Thank you Kevin this is my favorite flavor of lollipop." He then unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth making a great show of rolling his tongue around the surface of the lollipop. "There was two of these in the bag, I'll enjoy this one for now. I may get the other one later or perhaps at a later time."

When Edd had licked the lolly it had almost made the redhead cum right there. "C'mon Edd lets' step out on the patio and get a bit of fresh air."

"Alright Kevin, I could use a bit of air at the moment. The boys slipped out of the doors to the patio almost unnoticed. Nazz had been watching them all the time and laughed with glee as they made their way out the door. When they were out in the dark Kevin grabbed the dork and pulled him into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When the kiss was broken so both boys could breathe Edd was a bit flustered. "You do that again and I may not be able to wait until the party is over to take that other lolly, Kevin."

The jock grinned and said, "That's the idea Dork!" He then placed his lips back on Dee's and put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him into another deep kiss. He flicked his tongue across the dork's bottom lip asking for admission, which was granted. He then ran his arm around Edd and grabbed his ass causing the dork to moan into the kiss. Kevin then bucked his hips into Dee's and the rubbed their crotch's together. He could feel that Edd was arising to the occasion. Keeping their lips together Kevin then said, "I'm tired of hiding us Dee, let's tell the world that we are together, please."

Double Dee pulled back and saw the need in those beautiful green eyes. "But, Kevin what will people think. It would destroy your reputation and maybe even cause you to lose your scholarship. And, aren't you dating Amber?"

"I'm tired of living that lie, Dee. You're the only one I want. I broke it off with Amber a couple of weeks ago. All she really wanted me for was my reputation. She was using me to get in with the popular guys at school. Fuck that shit. I want to be able to proudly walk by your side at school and hold you in my arms. I don't care about all that other shit. It doesn't mean a thing if you aren't by my side."

"Language Kevin. But, why me, Kevin. I'm just a dork that people only tolerate because of my GPA. They only want me around to do their homework or give then answers to tests."

"Well, that may be what most people want, but that is not what I want. I want you and nobody else but you. I've been in love with you since middle school. It took me until junior year to really come to terms with that fact. When I finally accepted the fact I used that stupid Pause Game to finally get a chance to kiss you. You really surprised me when you caught me afterwards and paused me. I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure if you even liked boys. I had heard rumors but I still wasn't sure. I asked Eddy to pause you in the hall at school. I told him I would help him win the game. He said if you moved that it would cost me a bag of jawbreakers, but if you didn't I had to cough up some cash. The bastard charged me ten dollars, but it was so worth it. Kevin smirked and brought Dee in for another kiss.

"So, Kevin, are you officially asking me to be your boyfriend or are you just trying to get into my pants?"

"Both, although I've already done the latter a few times and hope to again many times."

Double Dee smiled and rubbed his hand across Kevin's bulge. He smiled his best gaped tooth smile when he felt the boy was still hard inside his jeans. "You do realize that this get-up you have on could really be some interesting cos-play later on don't you."

"Oh yeah,"

"You still haven't asked me anything, so am I a boyfriend or just a friend with benefits? A boytoy as it were. You do have the reputation of being a fuckboi."

Kevin grinned and said, "I'd rather a boyfriend with benefits." He got down on one knee causing the dork to blush. "Eddward Marion Vincent will you go out with me?"

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not really sure I want a jock for a boyfriend, especially one who is blessed with killer looks, beautiful green eyes and atrociously red hair. Although the later for some reason is now my favorite hair color." Dee said with his hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he was struggling to hold in a wide smile.

"What, you gonna make me beg. I will if I have to. I ain't ashamed to beg when it comes to you Dee. Please say you will be my boyfriend. Pwease." Kevin put on some big ole puppy dog eyes and grinned at the dork.

"Oh alright, since you insist, I guess I'll give you a try. But, it will cost you another lollipop, you caused me to drop my other one." Dee said slyly rubbing his hand along Kevin's length.

Kevin grinned and said, "Hang around after everyone else leaves and you'll get that special lolly you want."

Kevin climbed up on the picnic table and sat down with his feet on the bench below. He pulled Double Dee between his legs. Dee turned around and sat on the bench leaning his head back into Kevin's crotch. Both boys smiled as they watched the party goers milling around inside Kevin's home. Neither made an effort to rejoin the party. They both knew Nazz would step up and be the hostess with the mostest. She knew were Kevin was and who he was with and would keep the party going and under control.

"Kevin! Stop day dreaming and get busy. The guy said he would be back in twenty minutes and he wants his car washed when he gets back."

'Sorry, Jock. I got to thinking about something and zoned out." The redhead said as he pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a drink. The first one went down good so he took another.

"Hey, not to many now, you still got a while before knock off time. I gotta run to the parts house so I need you to be alert until I get back."

Jock then left the garage and headed down the street. Kevin brought on his cleaning supplies and started washing the car. He was bent over wiping the wheels down he heard someone behind him.

"I know that ass. Look Rave one of the finest asses in Peach Creek! One I've only been able to appreciate from afar, but still a great one."

Kevin turned around at the sound of the voice. "Nat, you freak stop looking at my ass! When did you get back?"

"Hey Kevin, what you doing here washing cars? I figured you were a huge college football star by now."

"Nah, man it didn't work out. I had some problems and couldn't make a go of college so I dropped out and got a job working here. The owner's a cool dude, he keeps me busy and also keeps an eye on me. Hey Rave, how ya been man."

The other man just nodded.

"I didn't think Double Delight would let you drop out of college Kevin. He must be slipping to let you get away with that."

"We broke up a few months ago Nat. He is away at Harvard living out his dream." Kevin reached for his pocket and pulled out his flask and took a sip. It's just me and Jack now."

"Jack, who is Jack and what is he doing sinking my ship?"

"Jack Black is the only thing that helps me get through the day Nat."

"Kevin, we need to talk."

"No Nathan, fuck talking I've done all the talking I want to do. It hurts too bad to even think about it. Your car's done so you can shove off and leave me to wallow in my own misery."

"If we weren't on the way to Rave's next show I'd box your ears and make you talk to me. Next time I am in town you're gonna spill all. Then I'll figure out how to get my favorite ship back afloat." The two men got into the Ferrari and drove away. Nat yelling as they pulled out of the garage, "My ship will not sink without me trying to save it."

Kevin walked over and sat on a stool and pulled out his flask. Fuck this shit all I need is that asshole messing with shit. Tears started rolling down the freckled cheeks and the more tears the more sips. After a while the jock got up and staggered to the bathroom after coming out of the bathroom he staggered over to a couch that was along one wall of the office and passed out.

When the older man returned from the parts house he saw the redhead asleep on the couch and frowned. He then walked over to the big door and pulled it down. "Guess we are closed for the rest of the day." He then walked over and pulled a blanket over the sleeping boy and sat down in his desk chair and started working on papers that were on the desk.

When the redhead woke up later that evening the lights were out. He sat up with a groan and put his head into his hands and moaned softly to himself. In the back of his mind he figured that Jock was pissed at him and that he probably would soon be out of a job.

"What happened? I usually can count on you to keep things going while I am away. So what happened? Was that man your ex?" For a moment Kevin was startled he had been thinking that the older man had gone to bed by now and wasn't expecting him to be sitting there in the dark watching over him."

"No, that was Nat, my best friend in high school seeing him made me think of Dee and I just felt so bad that I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Jock it won't happen again."

"No need to lie to me boy, I'm not mad at you, if it happens it happens. You wanna stay here for the night? I don't think you should be driving in your condition. I put your bike in the shop before I locked up for the night. It's almost midnight so lay back down and try to get some more sleep. If you need it there's your flask. I had it refilled for you. Now I'm gonna take these old bones off to bed. Yell if you need anything during the night. G'nite boy I'll see you in the morning."

The older man stood up and started towards the door he then stopped and turned towards Kevin placing his hand on his shoulder, "It takes time boy, take all the time you need. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on. Don't worry, I'm not gonna fire you or anything. I understand loss and grieving. We will work together just two lonely men getting by. As you young people say, I got you."

He patted the jock's shoulder and walked out the door. Kevin watched the man walk away then he lay his head back in his hands. When he was younger if something upset him he would just punch it out of his way. There was nothing he could punch that would help in this situation. He had made his decision and had to live by it. He had ruined something sweet because of his bullheadedness. But he would stand by that decision until his dying day. The Dork had to follow his dream and live the life he fully expected to live. If it meant Kevin got left in the dust then so be it. He would get through this. He was strong. Oh who was he kidding? I'm so weak I can't even handle heartache without resorting to the bottle to get by.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures, they were pictures of happier times. When he had finally confessed to himself and Edd that he had a crush on the dork and had finally given in to the idea that he had those kind of feelings for another male. It was a strange concept in his mind over time he had watched the other jocks in the dressing room and never felt towards them as he had the smart Ed-boy. Even with all of Nat's flirting and patting him on the ass he had never even thought of doing anything with the teal haired boy. Double Dork could send his senses reeling and have him doing things that he never would have thought he would do. The dork had brought love into his life, a kind of love that had never manifested it self in his world before. He had known lust for sure and had even felt a kind of love for Nazz during middle school but Eddward had come along and shown him what it was like to be head over heels in love. The kind of love that took over your brain and made you do things that no sane person would do.

He groaned to himself as he looked at the pictures. A crash from somewhere in the building caught his attention. He lept to his feet and hurried out into the main area of the garage. In the dim light he saw Jock laying on the floor over by the van that he usually slept in. He ran over to the man and knelt down beside him. "Jock, are you alright, man?" The man moaned and clutched at his chest. "Pills..." he said in a hesitant whisper. "I dropped... pills... need... one... under tongue..." Jock gasped out. Keven saw that there were small white tablets scattered all over the floor. He grabbed one from the floor and hurriedly wiped it on his sleeve and brought it to the man's mouth. When Jock opened his mouth he placed it under the older man's tongue. Then he called 911 and shouted at the phone when the operator answered.

"911 what is the nature of your emergency?"

"I need and ambulance at 12078 Main street, Jock's garage. I think he is having a heart attack!"

"The door... you'll have to open... get in..."

Kevin the pulled off his shirt and rolled it up placing it under the man's head then he hurried over to open the big door so that the EMTs could get in. He ran back over and once again knelt down and took the man in his arms. "Jock, speak to me! Don't leave me just yet."

Sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer. A Peach Creek patrol cruiser skidded to a halt in the street in front of the garage. The officer ran into the building and over to the couple on the floor. "What happened?"

"I heard a crash and found him like this. He had dropped his pills. I gave him one that he asked for."

"The officer reached over and felt for a pulse, then placed his hand on Jock's chest and felt that his breathing was short and quick. At that moment the EMTs arrived and took over. It wasn't long before they had the older man on the gurney and loaded into the ambulance. "Someone needs to notify his family so that they can be at the hospital."

"He hasn't got any family that I know of" Kevin answered. "His name is Jock Matthews, I'll go find his insurance card and bring it to the hospital."

"Kid, have you been drinking? I can smell it on your breath. I'll wait and drive you to the hospital." the officer said.

The redhead then went to the desk in the office and looked through the drawers until he found Jock's wallet. "I found his information but there is nothing there about who to notify in case of emergency."

"Ok, let's get this information to the hospital.

In the wee hours of the morning in a darkened waiting room sat a man with his head in his hands. He would look up every time someone would pass by the door. Finally after what had seemed to be an eternity a must stepped into the room and said, "Are you with Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes ma'am, is he...?"

"He is in I.C.U. at the moment, the doctor hopes to have him in a room tomorrow. It was a heart attack, but he seems to be responding well to treatment. You can see him for a moment, but he needs his rest and try not to excite him."


End file.
